


My little rain drop

by Scarletbat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Lapis Lazuli Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was Lapis created? Where was she created? This is what I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little rain drop

Blue diamond was actually pretty peaceful but when it came down to it she sided with her sisters.  "Request denied ruby 390 we will not send your platoon to site 809." Yellow said In her Queen like tone. The decision was justified in Yellow's perspective but to Blue it was unfair. "B-but my Diamond- No buts your platoon failed too many times." Yellow said holding her head up. "Sister they failed **once."** Blue diamond defended voice calm. "That is one failure we cannot afford Blue Diamond." Yellow Diamond hissed. "You are dismissed 390.Blue Diamond follow me." Yellow said with an unamused expression. Yellow led Blue Diamond to a her personal warp pad and warped to her quarters. Blue Diamond didn't come to her sisters quarters much. She wasn't allowed but when she was she marveled at it you could almost see all of homeworld  from the window, including the beautiful crystal lake Blue Diamond created. "Tell me sister what we are You me Pink and White Diamond.". Blue Diamond remained silent. "We are **The Diamond authority**." We are not simple gems like that Ruby we mean something!" Yellow hissed narrowing her eyes at her sister. "But sister we must set an example for all of these gems!" "Yellow Diamond slapped blue. Hard. " **These gems are nothing but inferior sorry excuses for warriors!"** Yellow Diamond shouted and tears began to form in Blue's eyes. "Let me know when you begin to comprehend that sister and get out of my sight!" Yellow shouted and Blue Diamond ran to the Warp Pad. Warping to her temple Blue ran to her fountain and began to weep as she cried all but one tear drop landed into her hand. The lone tear fell into the fountain and the water gave a bright glow. Ceasing her tears Blue Diamond looked down to see a tear shaped object floating in her fountain. Picking it up Blue examined it but dropped it when the object itself began to glow. It slowly took form and before Blue Diamond knew it a gem that went up to her knee was looking up at her curiously. "W-w-what are you?" Blue asked frantically shocked at what she had seen. "I-i-i do not know." The tiny gem said voice cracking. Looking the gem up and down and Blue Diamond quickly thought of a name. "Lapis Lazuli. How does that sound my little tear drop?" "Wonderful my Diamond." Lapis said and that's his Lapis Lazuli came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys what do you think let me know in the comment. Kudos if you like and if you're a JayDami fan check out my other stories.


End file.
